1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document and draft paper holder for a computer, particularly to a frame which can hold a large amount of draft paper and sequentially display the contents of the draft on a transparent part of the frame, by pushing a key on the keyboard or a button nearby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used for storing and processing a great amount of data and documents. However, an operator must type the data of the document or paper. Average operators have to move their eyes back and forth between the monitor and a draft, while inputting data into the computer. However, it is a very inefficient and uneconomical operation according to the principle of Motion and Time Study, causing strain on the operator's eyes, as well as neck, and causing more typos.
For solving the above-mentioned problems, Taiwan No. 133555 discloses a document and draft holder for a computer. The holder is attached to the casing of the monitor at the same eye level. Thus, the operator does not have to move back and forth between the monitor and draft. As shown in FIG. 1, the holder is characterized by two elastic clamping plates B located on a document or draft clamping base A. Elastic clamping plates B are connected with clamping base A at one side thereof. An empty space is left between the clamping base A, and the top of clamping plates B. The drafts are inputted between the elastic clamping plate B and empty space C. Various drawbacks in the above holder are as follows:
1. The clamping base A and elastic clamping plates B are made of a single piece, therefore, the elasticity of the elastic clamping plates B is limited, i.e., the plates can't be opened and the drafts placed inside. The drafts can only be inserted between the elastic clamping plate B and through empty space C, one at a time, requiring a large amount of time to clamp and remove the drafts.
2. While a draft inputted between clamping base A and elastic clamping strap B, is fixed, the operator doesn't have any indexing device available for referencing the line they are reading, thus it is easy to duplicate, or miss an entire line, in addition to other typos.